Saburo Kazeta
is a psychic young man who is the leader of the Monster League and can become an armored larva-like mutant known as and also a more powerful blue moth-like mutant known as Saburo is supported by a mysterious figure known as Kageto Banba who gives him a device called the , which enhances psychic powers. History Movie War Ultimatum Along with Rumi, Daita and Chikao, he was kidnapped due to his status as a Gate and was used by Akumaizer Xatan as a generator to increase the despair among humans before he turned evil by Xatan himself. 5 years later, in Movie War Ultimatum, four of them attend the Amanogawa High School and forms the Monster League in order to create the new Earth. While during the class session, Gentaro brought a television which records his old friend, Yuki during her time at a space station. Saburo later use his Gate powers and disturb the class while declaring himself as the Leader of the Monster League along with his subordinates. Gentaro later seeks help from Mr. Ohsugi and Ms. Haruka to catch the misbehaving students with Gentaro chasing Saburo. Saburo later transforms into Sanagiman and fights Gentaro as Fourze. Though Fourze finally overpowers Saburo with Fire States, but Kageto Banba interrupts and give Sanagiman his Zeber which amplify his psychic powers as Kageto strikes Fourze with his Kanabo as Hercules Zodiarts. Meteor finally arrives and rescues Gentaro while saying that they must remobilize the previous members of the club in order to fight Kageto. As the whole former members reunites, they infiltrate the Monster Leagues' base and explain to the members that they had been used by Banba to create a sticker which imitates their psychic abilities to sell on the black market. Realized that his plan had been foiled, Kageto transforms into Hercules Zodiart while summoning his Dustards to attack the Monster League and The Space Kamen Rider Club members with. Gentaro later chase Hercules but Sanagiman prevents him as he is still on Kageto's side. He explains to Gentaro that he had a horrible childhood which had made his use his powers as protection from bullies. Gentaro tries to gain Sanagiman's trust even by destroying the Fourze Driver as a sign of truce. With Meteor overpowered by Hercules Zodiart, Sanagiman appears in front of Hercules and transforms into Inazuman. Miyoko later asks her teacher what happened to Saburo with Gentaro repling that after gaining his sense of justice, Sanagiman reappears as his true form, Inazuman. After Sanagiman defeated the Hercules Zodiart, he reverts back to his human form with Miyoko covering her eyes as Gentaro and Kengo realized that Saburo is naked and used the Space Kamen Rider Club flag to cover himself. Gentaro and everyone witness that an escape pod is entering the Earth as Kengo identifies it as Yuki's. But however, Eel interferes and destroys the escape pod with Kageto's laser beam tower. As everyone watch in horror, however, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko reappears revealing that she was brought to Earth by Yuki and rescued her from the escape pod's destruction. Nadeshiko later uses her Rider Kick and destroys the laser beam tower. Eel tries to escape by creating a portal which brought him back to the present as Gentaro, Ryusei and Nadeshiko follows him. Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Forms . His body is warped with hard skin which giving him the appearance of a larva. Sanagiman's body is capable of resisting Fourze's attacks and has a great superhuman strength but lacks of speed. - Inazuman= Once Saburo shouts , he trades his hard skin body for a much lighter body which makes him capable of performing lighter attacks and greater speed. Saburo gains this form right after he gains his sense of justice and use it to fight Hercules Zodiart. }} Behind the scenes Basis Saburo is a homage to Inazuman as he appeared in the original manga, based on the hero's human identity as . While Inazuman's design is based on the manga, the Zeber is a homage to the device that the TV version of Inazuman uses in Inazuman Flash. Portrayal Saburo Kazeta is portrayed by . As Sanagiman/Inazuman, his suit actor is . See also *The original Inazuman, who appeared in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Moth Kaijin Category:Evil turns good Category:Anti-hero Category:Gates Category:Homage Characters